Ron and Hermione We Begin To Wonder
by RonHermione4eva
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally realize their feelings for one another. Do they do anything about it??? Find out!! Please R/R!!!


Ron and Hermione - We begin to wonder  
  
Disclaimer - The only thing that is mine here is the plot. Everything you recognise is JK Rowling's. (dreams) I would like to own Harry Potter, though.  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room watching Harry and Fred play Gobstones. Harry was winning, and Fred was getting rather frustrated. "Man, I usually win this, every time!!!" Ron laughed. "Well, maybe you've met your match in Harry!!!" he smiled. "Get him, go on, it's time you were good at something, I'm good at chess, make this your own." He whispered to Harry. "That's my plan, my boy, that's my plan, so sit back and enjoy!!!" Harry replied. Ron did exactly that, until Hermione came in, that is...  
  
Hermione walked through the door, having come from the library. She had finished her homework and was ready for fun. Seeing Ron, Harry and Fred, she went over and sat besides them. "Hello!!!" she smiled. "Hi, guess what, I'm beating Fred!!!" Harry smiled. "Yeah, but I'm sure there's a way in which I'll end up winning, I just haven't figured it out yet." Fred grumbled. "Er...hello???" Ron tried. Hermione looked into his eyes. Those big blue eyes that gradually, were making her melt. She gazed at him, as he gazed back at her. They remained this way until George and Ginny had arrived and were staring at them both. "Er...Hello!!! Earth to Ron!!!" George called. "Earth to Hermione!!!" Ginny smiled, waving her hand in front of their faces. They snapped out of their gaze and shook their heads..."Erm...I have to...books...yeah, that's it, I have to put them away." Hermione got up and ran out. Ron stared after her. Harry was now staring at him..."What the hell happened there???" he asked. Fred shook his head, "No idea, I wasn't listening, too busy trying to figure out how to get your red Gobstone!!!" but Harry was off, leaving Fred on his own..."Ron!!! You were gazing at her for AGES!!! What's going on???" Harry asked. "Nothing, nothing!!!" Ron replied, getting up and running to the dormitory.  
  
Harry, George and Ginny stared after him...Fred came over. "What's going on???" he asked his twin. "I think our ickle Ronniekins has fallen in love!!!" laughed George. "Leave him alone Fred, he can't help it." Ginny told her big brother. Neville, Seamus and Dean appeared and nudged Harry. "Could it be love???" Dean whispered. "Bet you five sickles it is." Neville smiled. "Erm...nah, I'll bet you ten sickles they don't do anything till graduation..." Seamus seemed reluctant to part with his money.  
  
Up in her dormitory, she couldn't believe it. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of everybody. Now she was sure that Ron would think she was an idiot..."He'll never like me...I'm just his 'best friend'...that's all I'll ever be..." she thought to herself, taking a picture of herself, Ron and Harry from her drawer. "He thinks I'm just a third of the trio..." she whispered.  
  
Ron was lay flat on his bed, alone in the dormitory..."Why did I do that???" he thought to himself. "Her eyes always make me forget where I am...I just wish I could be staring into those eyes all day. I wish that for once it could be just me and Hermione, even if it was just for five minutes." He thought to himself. "But she'd never like me, I'm just Ron...Silly, stupid Ron Weasley with his five older brothers and his stupid red hair...I'm totally opposite to Hermione...She's smart, I'm not..." he carried on torturing himself.  
  
Downstairs, the gang was talking amongst themselves. "I mean, how obvious has it got now?" Angelina asked Katie. "Very." She replied. "Well, I think they suit, she calms him down and he brings her out of her shell." Ginny was telling Colin Creevy. "Well, yeah, suppose you're right, Gin." Colin replied. "But I mean, it's SO obvious!!!" Fred was telling George. "Well, he needs to be told!!!" George looked at his brother. Harry heard them, "No, no, no, don't you dare, let them figure it out for themselves...don't meddle in their affairs, they could end up hating you." He said, firmly. "But..." Fred protested, "But nothing, Fred." Harry replied. George looked at his brother. "He's right, Fred..." he nodded. "Well, how do we go about it???" asked Neville. "Just carry on as normal, they'll realize in the end...and when they do..." Harry would have carried on, but Neville yelled, "And when they do, you'll owe me loads of lovely money, Finnigan!!!" "I give up." Harry looked at Ginny, smiled, and shook his head.  
  
Deciding that it was best if he went downstairs and took his mind off things, Ron got up off the bed and left the dormitory. On the stairs, he met Hermione, who must have had the same idea. "Er..." Ron started, thinking of something good to say. "It's ok, Ron...I'm sorry." Hermione smiled. "Bet they're all down there thinking we're idiots or something..." Ron whispered. "Well, we know we're not." Hermione smiled. "Do we???" asked Ron..."Well, I don't know, do we???" Hermione replied. "Look, come with me." Ron turned round and ran back up the stairs, to the very top of the tower. "Wait, slow down!!!" Hermione called after him.  
  
At the top, Ron opened the door and gestured for Hermione to go first onto the top of the tower, where the stars could be seen in the sky. "Oh, it's beautiful." She whispered. "I know." Ron smiled. Hermione turned round..."Look, I'm sorry if I've been acting odd around you lately...when I walked in today, I was going to ask for a word, but when I caught your eye, I was lost in the gaze..." she whispered. "It's ok, Mione..." Ron whispered. "I know I've been acting odd too, lately, teasing you at every opportunity, being mean to you, making you cry...truth is, I never knew how to react to you...teasing was my way of getting along with you...without you getting any wrong ideas..." Ron whispered. "What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him..."You don't think I like you, do you?" Ron asked her. before she could speak, he hushed her. "I've heard you telling my sister how you think I'll never see you for who you really are, that I think you're just a girl who can give me free homework help...if that was really the case, Hermione, why did I cry when you were petrified in second year??? Why do I hate the mention of Viktor Krum??? Why, every time I see Draco Malfoy sneering at you, do I want to beat him with my bare hands???" he went on. "Well, I..." Hermione was lost for words, for once. "Because I do like you. I like you so very much...I'd even go as far as to say that I love you...(Ron began to stammer) and I find it so hard to show my feelings, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I ever confused you..." he started talking very fast. "Ron...Ron...shush..." Hermione smiled, placing her finger on his lips. "Sorry, I'm no good at this." He whispered. "Well, that was the best little speech I've ever heard...and that's the first time I've heard you speak from your heart, Ronald Weasley. I thought that Harry was the person that connected us, if we didn't both hang around with Harry, we wouldn't have been friends...but I later realized that even without Harry, you and I make a good team anyway. You and I can be something without Harry, we can be friends..." Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron gazed at her..."We are friends." He whispered. "Let me finish...I know we are...we're best friends. You're the bestest friend I've ever had, and I know for a fact that if you ever left, I'd be devastated...I love you, Ron, and I don't want you to ever leave me." Hermione whispered. "As if I'd ever do that." Ron replied. "No, don't ever leave me, leave me." Hermione stared into his big blue eyes. "Hermione, I'm too deep in this to leave you now." Ron whispered. "If we turned our backs on this now, what would we think later on?" he took her hand and gazed into her gorgeous hazel eyes..."Be mine, Hermione, let's make this work." He whispered. "I'd love to, Ron...I'd love to be the one to make you happy." Hermione smiled at him. Ron gave her one of his trademark grins, before seeing a tear fall from her face. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry." He whispered, using his finger to wipe away the tear, and pulling her close to him. They hugged tight for a while, before Ron pulled away, looked her in the eye and put a finger beneath her chin. "I love you, Mione." He whispered. He leaned in for a kiss, and they kissed for a few minutes, before Hermione pulled away. "I love you too, Ron..." she whispered, placing his hand on her waist.  
  
Half an hour later, they were still up on the roof, sitting in a corner, gazing at the stars, just enjoying being with each other. "Blimey, look at the time!!! it's two in the morning!!!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly. "How long have we been up here?" asked Hermione. "It must have been hours..." Ron replied. "Come on, let's go." He whispered, pulling her up. "But I don't want to go to bed...I don't want to leave you." Hermione whispered. "Just come with me." Ron replied, pulling her into the tower and closing the door behind him. "Be very quiet." He whispered, as they reached the stairs before the common room, they stood, listening for any noise...Ron looked round the corner. The Gobstones stood on the table where Harry and Fred had left them, the room was quiet...Ron pulled Hermione to the couch, sat down and pulled her besides him. Then he put the blanket over them. "There. Now we're together and we can sleep!!!" he whispered.  
  
She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. His warmth made her feel secure. She knew that she had her man...Ron had never been happier, he had Hermione in his arms, which, ever since the day he had fallen in love with her, was all he had ever wanted. 


End file.
